Ein Maskenball mit Folgen
by Belinska von Tarasowicz
Summary: Es ist Halloweenball in Hogwarts. 2 Männer kommen sich näher, ohne zu wissen, wer der andere in Wirklichkeit ist.
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Maskenball mit Folgen …**

Autor: Belinska von Tarasowicz

Inhaltsangabe: Es ist Halloweenball in Hogwarts. 2 Männer kommen sich näher, ohne zu wissen, wer der andere in Wirklichkeit ist.

Rating: T, nur um sicher zu gehen

Warnung: slash: don´t like it, don´t reed it

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Namen, Orte und sonstige Dinge aus der "Harry Potter Welt" gehören nicht mir und ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Nur die Handlung stammt größtenteils (danke nochmal an meine Beta) von mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten.

Anmerkung der Autorin: Dies ist meine erste eigene Fanfiction, also immer her mit konstruktiver Kritik.

**Kapitel 1: „Vorbereitungen"**

_In drei Tagen findet der alljährliche Halloweenball in Hogwarts statt. Doch in diesem Jahr hat es eine Neuerung gegeben, die von den Gryffindors unterschiedlich aufgenommen wurde:_

Harry und Ron sitzen in einer Ecke und spielen Zaubererschach. „Wer kommt bloß auf so eine blöde Idee, einen Maskenball zu veranstalten? Als ob wir nicht auch ohne Motto feiern könnten. All die anderen Jahre hat das doch auch funktioniert. Und dann auch noch berühmte Muggel! Wer denkt sich bloß so ein blödes Thema aus?"

„Keine Ahnung" erwidert Harry, „Auf jeden Fall kein Slytherin, für die muss das Thema ja die reinste Hölle sein."

„Stimmt" und ein gemeines Grinsen schleicht sich auf die Gesichter der beiden, „Vielleicht doch gar kein so schlechtes Thema. Obwohl ich mich viel lieber als Wronski oder Parkins (Anmerkung der Autorin: berühmte Qidditchspieler, schaut mal in „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit")verkleiden würde."

„Also ich finde die Idee super" wirft Seamus ein und setzt sich zu den beiden, „dann können wir uns mal so richtig austoben, ohne dass irgendjemand Ärger bekommt, weil ja keiner weiß, wer man wirklich ist. Vielleicht komme ich dann auch in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, ich wollte da schon immer mal umdekorieren, glaubt ihr, pink würde denen gefallen?"

Woraufhin alle drei in haltloses Gelächter ausbrechen. „Damit hast du wohl Recht!" entgegnet Harry und lacht nur noch lauter. Durch dieses Gelächter aufmerksam geworden kommen nun auch die anderen Siebtklässler herüber und erkundigen sich, was denn so lustig sei. „Och, wir reden nur über den Halloweenball…" und als hätte Harry damit den Startschuss gegeben, reden auf einmal alle wild durcheinander: „Ich habe mein Kostüm ja schon fertig…" „Ich weiß noch nicht…" „Ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden…" ist zwischendurch herauszuhören. Nur Harry und Ron sind still, was wohl auch Hermine aufgefallen ist, da sie sich den beiden zuwendet und fragt: „Und ihr, habt ihr euch mittlerweile für eine Person entschieden?" „Ähm, nun ja…" erwidert Ron, bevor er von Harry unterbrochen wird: „Wir haben gerade darüber diskutiert."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht…" Und ein wissendes Grinsen erscheint auf Hermines Gesicht. „und darum haben Lavander, Parvati, Ginny und ich entschieden, euch diese schwierige Aufgabe abzunehmen! Alles was ihr tun müsst, ist am Samstagabend pünktlich hier unten zu erscheinen. Alles andere übernehmen wir."

Bevor noch einer der beiden Angesprochenen zu einer Erwiderung fähig ist, verschwinden Hermine und die anderen Mädchen kichernd in Richtung ihres Schlafsaales.

Ron und Harry schauen sich verdutzt an: „Warum habe ich gerade das Gefühl, das etwas Schreckliches passieren wird?" fragt Ron. „Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie fühle ich das Gleiche. Na das kann ja heiter werden."

***

_Auch bei den Slytherins ist der kommende Halloweenball das Haupt-Gesprächsthema:_

Pansy: „ Hey Draco, weißt du schon, welche Verkleidung du am Samstag tragen willst?"

„Natürlich, aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich es euch vorher verrate? Nachher kommt mir noch einer auf die glorreiche Idee, mein Kostüm zu kopieren! Nein Danke! Ein Malfoy bleibt einzigartig!"

„Aber natürlich, Draco Schätzchen, du bist einzigartig!" schmeichelt Pansy während sie ihm leicht den Nacken krault, „ Dir könnte doch keiner das Wasser reichen, auch wenn wir alle im gleichen Kostüm rumlaufen würden."

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht! Und wenn du meinst, deine Schleimereien bringen mich dazu dir etwas zu verraten, dann kennst du mich weniger, als du denkst!"

Ohne auf die Beleidigung einzugehen, redet Pansy einfach weiter: „Also ich verkleide mich als Madonna, die Frau hat so viel Sexappeal und das immer noch in ihrem Alter. Also ich glaube, die hat mit Magie nachgeholfen."

„Würde sie dann nicht aus den Kriterien rausfallen? Du weißt doch genau, was Dumbledore gesagt hat. Wer nicht als Muggel kommt, muss draußen bleiben!"

„Ach was, die ist ein Muggel und damit basta!" erwidert Pansy eingeschnappt. „Und überhaupt, was hast du denn für eine Idee, Blaise?"

„Ich werde römischer Imperator!"

„Und welcher genau? Nur damit ich weiß, ob ich dich hinterrücks erstechen soll, oder lieber vergiften…"

„Ist doch egal, die waren doch eh alle gleich. Und ich glaube kaum, dass du eine Chance haben wirst, auch nur auf 10 Meter an mich heranzukommen, denn wenn die Frauen von Hogwarts erst einmal meine einzigartige Figur in einer Tunika gesehen haben, wird sie nichts mehr halten können und ich habe die freie Auswahl, wem ich die Ehre zukommen lasse, mir den Abend zu versüßen…"

„Stopp Blaise, ich will keine Details hören, mit wem und vor allem wie du dir den Abend zu versüßen gedenkst!", wirft Draco ein.

„Ja, ja, wir wissen es Draco, dir wäre natürlich ein hübscher Jüngling lieber. Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären: Mit welchem Outfit gedenkst du dir wohl eine nette Abendbegleitung zu angeln? Ja, ja, brauchst mich gar nicht zu unterbrechen, ich weiß schon, dass du nichts verrätst, aber spekulieren dürfen wir ja wohl noch. Ich denke, damit es zu keinen Missverständnissen kommen kann, welche ja nur Zeitverschwendung wären, sollte von vornherein klar sein, dass du es auf eine männliche Begleitung abgesehen hast, mmmhh, welcher Muggel hat den etwas für die sexuelle Befreiung getan… wie wäre es mit Olivia Jones?"

„Sag mal spinnst du jetzt total? Hast du mich etwa jemals in Frauenkleidern rumlaufen sehen? Das ich auf Männer stehe heißt doch nicht gleich, dass ich ein verdammter Transvestit bin!"

„Ja ja, jetzt beruhig dich erst mal! War ja nicht so gemeint. Dann wohl doch eher ein Lack und Leder Outfit. Crabbe verkleiden wir als Bauarbeiter, Goyle als Soldat und ich krieg die Polizeiuniform und dann machen wir gemeinsam einen auf Village People!"

„Wenn du nicht bald das Thema wechselst, dann sehe ich schwarz für dich, was den Ball betrifft, weil Madam Pomfrey dich erst wieder zusammenflicken muss…" droht Draco.

„Hmpf, kein Spaß wird einem heute gegönnt" schmollt Blaise vor sich hin, zieht es aber ansonsten vor lieber zu schweigen, woraufhin sich Draco, immer noch wütend, Crabbe und Goyle zuwendet, die bisher noch kein Wort zu der Unterhaltung beigesteuert haben. „Crabbe, Goyle, was ist mit euch? Wie wäre es mit Dick und Doof für euch? Das würde doch zu euch passen, nur dass ihr beide dick und doof seid."

Woraufhin Pansy in wildes Gelächter ausbricht, was nach kurzer Zeit auch Blaise und Draco ansteckt. Nur die beiden angesprochenen schauen weiterhin dumm aus der Wäsche, als hätten sie den Witz nicht verstanden. „Oh bitte, das ist genial, … ja, das muss sein. Ich kümmere mich auch um eure Verkleidung, Jungs. Lasst Pansy nur machen, ihr werdet die Abräumer des Abends. So damit wäre das jetzt auch geklärt. Und weil ich jetzt noch viel Arbeit vor mir habe, verdrücke ich mich jetzt. Gute Nacht Jungs."

Und als hätte Pansy damit das Ende des Abends eingeläutet, beschließen auch die anderen, dass es langsam Zeit fürs Bett sei. Immerhin müssen sie ja alle noch so einiges vorbereiten.

***

_Kurz vor dem Ball herrscht Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ein hektisches Treiben. Keiner ist bisher mit seinem Kostüm fertig und langsam wird die Zeit knapp:_

„Da würde ich an deiner Stelle jetzt nicht raufgehen."

Ron bleibt an der Treppe stehen und nachdem er sich noch einmal skeptisch zu Seamus umgedreht hat, ruft er in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal: „Hermine jetzt komm schon, in einer halben Stunde beginnt das Festessen und du hast uns immer noch nicht verraten, was für Kostüme du für uns besorgt hast. Wenn wir uns nicht langsam beeilen, ist das Essen vorbei, ehe wir ankommen."

„Ja, ja, wir kommen ja schon" schallt es von oben und wenig später erscheinen Hermine und Ginny mit, wie es scheint, diversen Stofffetzen beladen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem sie alle ihre Mitbringsel auf einen großen Sessel geworfen haben, sieht man erst, was für Kostüme sie selber tragen.

„Wow!" erklingt es einstimmig von den Siebtklässlern.

Hermine trägt ein Bordeauxrotes, bodenlanges Kleid. Es ist hochgeschlossen und mit schwarzen Stickereien und Perlen verziert, sodass es überhaupt nicht bieder erscheint. Ihre Haare hat sie hochgesteckt, doch einige Strähnen haben sich gelöst (oder war es Absicht?) und ringeln sich jetzt um ihr Gesicht, was dem ganzen die Strenge nimmt und sie einfach zauberhaft erscheinen lässt.

„Hermine, du siehst wahnsinnig gut aus…" murmelt Ron und läuft dabei knallrot an. Auch auf Hermines Wangen zeichnet sich ein leichter Rotschimmer ab und sie wendet sich schnell den Sachen auf dem Sessel zu, sodass keiner ihre Verlegenheit bemerkt.

Harry hat natürlich bemerkt, wie verlegen sein bester Freund geworden ist und wendet sich daher demonstrativ Ginny zu, welche nicht weniger atemberaubend aussieht.

„Hey, Ginny, wen stellst du denn dar?" kommt Dean Harry mit seiner Frage zuvor, während er selbst noch mit einer großen Feder kämpft, die er an dem riesigen Hut zu seinem Musketierkostüm zu befestigen versucht.

Ginny trägt ein dunkelgrünes Kleid und darüber Teile einer Ritterrüstung. Das Kleid jedoch ist an vielen Stellen zerrissen sodass es aussieht aus als käme sie gerade vom Schlachtfeld. Als sie sich langsam zu Dean umdreht, sieht man erst, das die Risse bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichen, und somit wenig Raum für Fantasien lassen. Die langen, roten Haare, welche ihr frei über den Rücken fallen unterstreichen diese sexy Aura noch. Dean ist vom Anblick ihres Beines so fasziniert, dass er den Blick garnicht abwenden kann. Das erinnert Ron an seine brüderlichen Pflichten und er stößt ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, was Dean daran erinnert Ginny ins Gesicht zu schauen, da er ihr ja eine Frage gestellt hatte.

Ginny lächelt ihn nur verschmitzt an, auf genau diese Reaktion hatte sie gehofft, immerhin war sie ja zurzeit solo und daran wollte sie schnell etwas ändern. „Jeanne d'Arc", und als von den Jungs nur verständnislose Blicke kamen erklärte sie weiter: „ Jeanne d'Arc lebte im 15. Jahrhundert in Frankreich und hat damals den Hundertjährigen Krieg beeinflusst. Sie war eine sehr starke Frau und hat in der Schlacht gegen England gekämpft und gewonnen, obwohl sie schwer verwundet wurde." Doch der Gesichtsausdruck von Dean und auch Seamus änderte sich nicht und so entschied Harry am besten das Thema zu wechseln.

„Und du Hermine?" fragte er deshalb, „Marie Curie?"

Hermine drehte sich mit erstauntem Gesichtausdruck zu ihm herum „Woher weißt du es?"

„Ach nur so geraten, und es passt doch zu dir" antwortet dieser grinsend, was auch Hermine ein Lächeln entlockte. „Aber genug geredet, jetzt seit ihr dran!" und mit diesen Worten gab sie Ron ein großes Bündel Klamotten in die Arrme und dieser verschwand dicht gefolgt von Harry mit einem weiteren Bündel, welches ihm Ginny in die Arme gedrückt hatte, in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Während sich die Zurückgebliebenen nun über die anderen Kostüme zu unterhalten begannen, Seamus ging als Wilhelm Tell, Neville als Robinson Cruso, Lavander als Katharina, die Große und Parvati als Amelia Earhart, ertönte Harrys Schrei. „ Nie im Leben, dass könnt ihr vergessen! So etwas ziehe ich nie im Leben an!" und schon kam er die Treppe heruntergehetzt mit etwas langem grünen in der Hand, was im ersten Moment an zwei Bänder erinnerte. „Strumpfhosen? Wie kommst du bloß auf die Idee ich würde soetwas anziehen? Dass kannst du vergessen, Hermine, da bleibe ich doch lieber hier. Hätte ich doch bloß nicht auf dich gehört und mir selber etwas überlegt."

„Genau das war ja das Problem Harry," erwiederte Hermine gelassen, „ ihr beide hattet ja keine Idee und würdet jetzt immer noch ratlos hier rumsitzen und euch verschiedene Quidditchspieler überlegen, die ihr ja nicht nehmen könnt, da sie keine Muggel sind. Außerdem passt Robin Hood doch perfekt zu dir, er steht immer für die Schwächeren ein, egal was dies für ihn bedeutet."

„Das ist mir völlig egal, ich ziehe die Dinger nicht an und damit basta!" Damit wirft sich Harry in den Sessel, in dem eben noch die Sachen gelegen haben, und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, was Dean, Seamus und Neville vollends zum Lachen reizt. Harry kommentiert dies mit einem bösen Blick. „Ihr würdet das auch nicht anziehen!" Was nur zu weiteren Lachattacken führt.

„Hey, feiert ihr etwa schon ohne mich?" wirft Ron in die Runde, woraufhin sofort Ruhe eingekehrt. Ron trägt eine Ritteruniform in Rot und Gold, mit einem Löwenemblem vorne und hinten auf dem Harnisch. „Das ist zwar ein tolles Kostüm, Hermine, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Godric Gryffindor als Muggel durchgehen würde, oder?" fragt Ron mit einem Grinsen.

Doch anstelle von Hermine antwortet Lavander auf diese Frage: „ Das ist kein Gryffindor Kostüm, du siehst genau aus wie Richard Löwenherz. In unserem Buch für Muggelkunde ist ein Bild.

„Und wer war nun dieser Richard?" fragt Ron Lavander, doch diesmal antwortet Hermine: „Richard Löwenherz war im König von England. Und er war bekannt dafür, dass er (ein Glitzern erscheint in ihren Augen, als würde sie sich darauf freuen, was jetzt kommt) häufig in die Schlacht zog, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken. Diplomatie war halt nicht seine Stärke." Das Grinsen hatte mittlerweile auch die anderen erreicht. Da Ron darauf keine Antwort wusste, lenkte er lieber die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf Harry und sagte: „Aber jetzt haben wir immer noch nicht das Problem mit Harrys Kostüm gelost." woraufhin alle in stumpfes Brüten verfallen.

„ Ich hab vielleicht ´ne Idee: Wie wäre es mit Oscar Wilde?" schlägt Ginny nach einigen Minuten vor. „Er hatte auch damit zu kämpfen, dass die Öffentlichkeit so vieles von ihm erwartet hat und das er eigentlich nur er selbst sein wollte! Außerdem glaube ich, dass Harry einen lustigen Abend erleben könnte, wenn er sich in die Rolle des Oscar Wilde hineinversetzt."

„Na ja, damit kann ich leben," antwortet Harry und somit ist die Sache beschlossen. Nach 5 Minuten haben alle gemeinsam das Kostüm für Harry zusammengebastelt. Er trägt nun einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug und einen schwarzen, mit Pelz besetzten Mantel. Durch den weißen Hemdkragen, die weißen Handschuhe und die Gamaschen wirkt dieses Outfit nicht zu düster. Ein langer, silberner Gehstock vervollständigt die Verkleidung.

Nun, da alle fertig umgezogen sind, können sich die Freunde endlich in Richtung der großen Halle auf den Weg machen. Als Ginny und Dean schon fast durch das Portraitloch hinausgeklettert sind, ruft Hermine sie noch einmal zurück: „Hey, einen Moment noch! Jetzt hätten wir doch beinah die Illusionszauber vergessen, wir wollen doch von den anderen nicht erkannt werden." Nachdem sie die letzten Zauber gesprochen hat, machen sie sich endlich auf den Weg zum Ball.

TBC

Seite 3 von 3


	2. Chapter 2

Anmerkung der Autorin:

An Die Yuy und .Padfoot, vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews und an all die anderen Leser, ich kann nur lernen und besser werden, wenn ihr mir ein Feedback gebt!

Zur Info, das dritte und letzte Kapitel ist fast fertig und wird Halloween veröffentlicht!

**Kapitel 2: „Der Ball"**

Das besondere an dem Illusionszauber ist nicht nur, dass man wie die jeweilige Person aussieht, sondern auch, dass das Gegenüber einen automatisch mit dem Namen des Muggels anredet. Dadurch kann keiner aus Versehen verraten werden und nur Diejenigen, denen es vorher gesagt worden war wissen, wer sich hinter dem Kostüm verbirgt.

Und das ist auch ganz gut so, immerhin wollte Draco mal einen Abend erleben, an dem es nicht um Etikette ging und er sich nicht wie ein Malfoy benehmen muss. Wie oft hatte Blaise schon zu ihm gesagt, dass er viel mehr Spaß an solchen Abenden haben könnte, wenn er sich mal so richtig gehen lassen würde. Aber für einen Malfoy kam das natürlich nicht infrage.

Aber heute Abend würde er kein Malfoy sein, heute Abend würde er einfach seinen Spaß haben und nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, was man am nächsten Morgen über ihn erzählen würde. Denn niemand würde wissen, wer er denn nun gewesen ist. Auf das Rätselraten, um die diversen Kostüme, freute er sich schon. So könnte er auch direkt sicherstellen, dass keiner auf den richtigen Gedanken kam, wer er den jetzt gewesen sein würde, und er würde sie alle schön auf eine falsche Fährte locken.

„Draco Schatz, wo bleibst du denn, wir warten auf dich." Ertönt es nach einem Klopfen von der Tür.

„Geht schon mal vor, Pansy, ich komme gleich!"

„Aber Draco, wir kennen doch dein Kostüm immer noch nicht und würden dich doch gar nicht erkennen…"

„Aber Pansy, mein gutes Aussehen, lässt sich doch nicht verbergen" Oh man, wenn er seine Slytherinkameraden nicht bald dazu überreden kann ohne ihn zu gehen, wäre sein ganzer schöner Plan im Eimer, „Und außerdem kenne ich doch eure Verkleidung, dann erkenne ich euch doch und kann mich zu erkennen geben" _auch wenn ich das ganz sicher nicht vorhabe_, fügt er gedanklich noch hinzu.

„Na wenn du meinst…" man hörte aus ihrer Tonlage eindeutig heraus, dass sie sich den Anfang des Abends ganz anders vorgestellt hatte, „aber der erste Tanz gehört dann mir, versprochen?"

„Ja ja, ich verspreche es, und jetzt geh, damit ich mich endlich fertig machen kann"

Puh, nochmal Glück gehabt. Es hat ja eindeutig seine Vorteile sein eigenes Zimmer zu haben, aber wenn alle im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einen warten, bringt das überhaupt nichts, denn ungesehen dort vorbei zu kommen ist so gut wie unmöglich.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum ist, schleicht er sich hinaus und macht sich auf den Weg. „_Auf einen schönen Abend", _wünscht er sich selber und mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen betritt er die große Halle.

***

Als Harry und seine Freunde die große Halle betraten, herrschte dort schon eine ausgelassene Stimmung.

Die Dekoration ist eigentlich wie all die Jahre zuvor. Beleuchtete Kürbisse und hunderte Kerzen schweben unter dem sternenklaren Himmel der verzauberten Decke. Zwischen all den Lichtern fliegen lebendige Fledermäuse herum, ein Mädchen kreischt auf, als sich eine der Fledermäuse in ihren Haaren verfängt. Sie wird aber gleich von ihren Freundinnen befreit und die Mädchen tanzen vergnügt weiter. Das einzige was sich wirklich verändert hat waren die Gäste. Während die meisten in den vorherigen Jahren in ihrer Schuluniform erschienen waren, ist die Halle jetzt mit fremden Leuten in bunten Kostümen gefüllt. Anstelle der Haustische sind mehrere kleinere Tische mit Stühlen aufgestellt. Und dort wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand, ist heute ein großes Buffet aufgebaut, sodass sich die Gryffindors zumindest keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen müssen, nichts mehr vom Festessen abzubekommen.

Die riesigen Kürbisse, in denen man zu dritt sitzen kann, sind alle schon belegt, daher bewegt sich die Gruppe erst einmal in Richtung Theke um sich etwas zum Trinken zu besorgen. Als Harry sich mit seinen drei Butterbieren umdreht um zwei an Ron und Hermine weiterzureichen, bleibt er plötzlich völlig erstarrt stehen.

Er wusste jetzt ja schon länger, dass er schwul war, aber er hatte bisher noch keinen Mann gesehen, der ihm so den Atem raubt. Wer auch immer da gerade zur Türe hereingekommen ist, sieht einfach nur umwerfend aus. Sein athletischer Körper kommt durch das weite, weiße Hemd und die dunkle Weste unheimlich gut zur Geltung und wird durch die enge schwarze Lederhose noch unterstrichen. Um die Hüfte trägt er einen Waffengürtel mit einem silbernen Degen, welcher bei jeder Bewegung leicht gegen sein Bein schlägt. Der lange blutrote Umhang, welchen er locker über die Schulter trägt, lässt seine Erscheinung richtig aufleuchten. Die langen, gewellten, blonden Haare hat er zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden, sodass sein wunderschönes Gesicht, mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln gut zu sehen ist. Aber das atemberaubendste sind diese Augen. Selbst auf diese Entfernung scheint Harry von ihnen wie magisch angezogen zu werden.

Hermine, der inzwischen aufgefallen war, dass Harry irgendetwas Interessantes gesehen haben musste, da er immer noch wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen auf die Tür starrt, wendet sich nun ebenfalls um und meint, nachdem sie nun auch den Neuankömmling gesehen hat: „Wer ist denn dieser Casanova?"

Und da trifft es Harry wie ein Blitzschlag, Casanova, Giacomo Casanova, der Mann dem keiner wiederstehen konnte, na das passt ja wie die Faust auf Auge. Gerade er muss sich in einen Mann vergucken, dem alle nachlaufen werden und der die freie Auswahl haben würde. Aber wer steckt bloß unter dieser Verkleidung? Damit kommt ihm die Frage von Hermine wieder in den Sinn.

„Das werde ich herausfinden!" und er drückt dem verdutzten Ron die drei Butterbierflaschen in die Hand und verschwindet in Richtung des unbekannten Casanovas.

„_Na das kann ja noch ein lustiger Abend werden"_, denkt sich Hermine und nimmt Ron eine der Butterbierflaschen ab. „Lass und einen gemütlicheren Platz suchen." Damit nimmt sie Ron an seiner Hand und zieht ihn in den hinteren Teil der Halle, wo sie ungestörter wären.

Harry schlängelt sich währenddessen durch die Menschenmassen, da sich die große Halle inzwischen deutlich gefüllt hat. Sein Blick bleibt dabei immer fest auf den Casanova gerichtet.

Doch urplötzlich erstarrt Harry in seiner Bewegung. „_Was soll ich ihm eigentlich sagen? Hey, wer bist du wirklich? Wäre wohl keine gute Idee."_ Und so verharrt er in einem gewissen Abstand und beobachtet ihn erst einmal aus sicherer Entfernung.

***

Draco hat sich inzwischen etwas zum Trinken besorgt und beginnt nun sich in der Halle umzuschauen. Das ist mal ein ganz anderes Gefühl, keiner scheint ihn zu beachten. Auch wenn er bei den meisten nicht weiß, wer sich hinter der Verkleidung verbirgt, ist es doch mal ganz interessant, die Leute zu beobachten.

Pansy scheint sich auf der Tanzfläche gut mit einem Ritter zu verstehen. Blaise ist nirgendwo zu sehen, ob er schon jemanden gefunden hat und in eine dunkle Ecke verschwunden ist? Kurz überlegt er Blaise suchen zu gehen, nur um ihn zu ärgern, dann entscheidet er sich jedoch, auch Blaise seinen Spaß zu lassen und sich lieber selbst jemanden zu suchen. Sein Blick schweift weiter, Crabbe und Goyle stehen, natürlich, am Buffet. Doch dann bleibt sein Blick an einem jungen Mann hängen, der sich schnell abgewendet hat, als sich ihre Blicke treffen.

„_Ach wie süß, er scheint schüchtern zu sein."_, denkt er bei sich, „_Das könnte interessant werden."_ Und er beschließt diesen weiter zu beobachten.

_Jedenfalls hat er Geschmack. Der Anzug ist elegant und steht ihm echt gut, die Frisur sitzt tadellos. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich das selbst sein. _Bei diesem Gedanken muss er laut lachen, was den anderen wohl dazu veranlasst sich umzudrehen, auch wenn er gleich wieder den Blick abwendet. Jetzt kann Draco ihn wenigstens von vorne betrachten.

„_Oscar Wild? Hat der sich wirklich als Oscar Wilde verkleidet? Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut, so schüchtern, wie er hier rüberkommt. Aber vielleicht weiß er nicht, welchen Eindruck er mit der Auswahl seines Kostüms erweckt, vielleicht sollte ich mal rübergehen und ihn aufklären… oder besser, mal kontrollieren, ob er wirklich seine Rolle verkörpert…vielleicht habe ich ja meine Begleitung für heute Nacht schon gefunden."_ Mit diesem Gedanken macht er sich auf in Richtung des jungen Mannes.

***

„_Oh mein Gott, er kommt rüber, was mache ich denn jetzt?"_ Die Panik ist Harry, oder besser gesagt Oscar, deutlich im Gesicht abzulesen. Noch bevor Harry zu irgendeiner Reaktion ansetzen kann, steht der blonde Casanova schon vor ihm und lächelt ihn an: „Hallo, du hast dir da aber ein interessantes Kostüm ausgewählt. Oscar Wilde, wenn ich richtig liege?"

Harry ist so sehr von der Aura seines Gegenübers gefangen, dass ihm gar nicht auffällt, dass diese Frage, durch den Zauber eigentlich überflüssig ist und antwortet deshalb ein kaum zu hörendes „Ja". Dabei starrt er Casanova weiterhin mit großen Augen an, was diesen zum schmunzeln bringt. Er beugt sich näher an Harry heran, sodass er ihm ins Ohr flüstern kann „Du weißt, dass du dich dadurch heute zur Beute vieler junger Männer gemacht hast?"

Harry läuft daraufhin knallrot an, bringt aber immer noch kein Wort heraus und starrt nur weiter, diesmal mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen.

„Mhh, du bist ja nicht gerade sehr gesprächig, ich glaube du brauchst erst einmal einen Drink!" und damit nimmt er Harry bei der Hand und zieht ihn hinter sich her zur Theke. Dort bestellt er für sie beide einen Slytherin Spezial.

Er gibt einen an Harry weiter. „Damit du etwas lockerer wirst." Und lächelte ihn so süß an, dass Harry den Drink ohne zu fragen leert. Ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich fast sofort in seinem ganzen Körper aus und Harry fragt erstaunt: „Was ist das denn?"

„ Eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Fruchtsäften, Alkohol und etwas Johanniskraut, das beruhigt die Nerven. Und jetzt lass uns tanzen!" und damit zieht er Harry hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche.

Anfangs ist Harry ziemlich unsicher, doch der Cocktail entfaltet langsam seine Wirkung. „_Was habe ich denn zu verlieren? Ich wollte heute Abend meinen Spaß haben und jetzt habe ich die Gelegenheit dazu, also warum zurückhalten?"_ Mit diesen Gedanken entspannt sich Harry sichtlich und beginnt nun offensiver auf seinen Tanzpartner einzugehen.

***

„_Na endlich, jetzt wird er lockerer."_, denkt sich Draco, als sein Tanzpartner die Arme um seinen Nacken schlingt und ihm verschmitzt zulächelt. Daraufhin legt Draco seine Hände auf dessen Hüften und zieht ihn näher an sich heran. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl diesen jungen Mann im Arm zu halten, seine Wärme zu spüren und seinen Duft einzuatmen.

„_Ich halte hier Oscar Wilde im Arm, einen außergewöhnlichen Schriftsteller und eindrucksvoller Mann mit, für einen Muggel, Stil und natürlich absolut schwul. Wenn dieser Oskar nur ein wenig wie das Original ist, und eine Verbindung müsste es ja geben, warum sonst hätte er dieses Kostüm wählen sollen, dann sollte das einen angenehmen Abend werden."_

Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, was der Dunkelhaarige freudig erwidert. „ Na, immer noch nervös?"

„Nein!" und mit dieser Antwort kuschelt er sich näher an Draco heran.

„Und warum redest du dann immer noch kaum mit mir?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass mein Mund lieber etwas anderes tun würde - und ich denke darüber nach ob ich dem einfach nachgeben soll."

Bei diesen Worten erscheint ein Glitzern in Dracos Augen und er beugt sich etwas hinunter um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Also ich würde es darauf ankommen lassen!" Daraufhin beugt er sich noch ein wenig weiter hinunter und küsst den anderen zärtlich.

Nachdem sich die beiden wieder voneinander gelöst haben, schauen sie sich noch eine Ewigkeit, wie es Draco erscheint, in die Augen. Erst jetzt fällt Draco auf, was für wunderschöne Augen sein Oscar eigentlich hat. Sie waren Jadegrün, mit kleinen goldenen Sprenkeln, die man erst beim genaueren Hinsehen erkennen kann und die so eine Wärme ausstrahlen, dass er sich stundenlang in diesen Augen verlieren könnte.

Plötzlich wird er unsanft von der Seite angerempelt. „Hey ihr, das ist hier eine Tanzfläche, wenn ihr nur blöd rumstehen wollt, dann sucht euch dafür einen anderen Platz!"

Draco hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie beide schon seit mehreren Minuten, oder waren es erst Sekunden, nicht mehr tanzten. Sein Gegenüber schaut leicht verwirrt drein, darum schlägt Draco vor: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein ruhigeres Plätzchen suchen?" und sie verschwinden Hand in Hand aus der großen Halle.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Die Yuy, Mrs Moony Padfoot und Mary Marvellous, danke für eure Reviews. Die haben mich echt motiviert. Hab bis zur letzten Sekunde noch daran gearbeitet (Sorry an meine Beta, meine Schuld, das nächste Mal werde ich meine Zeit besser planen, (_das klingt jetzt wie für die Bachelorarbeit :-p ) _) aber ich musste doch mein Versprechen halten! Darum hier das (vorerst? Wehe ihr guckt jetzt ans Ende. Schön der Reihe nach lesen!) letzte Kapitel.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

**Kapitel 3: „eine unvergessliche Nacht"**

Im Korridor angekommen bleiben die beiden stehen und sehen sich unentschlossen an.

„Und wohin jetzt?" fragt Draco.

„Ich hab da eine Idee" antwortet sein Gegenüber mit einem Lächeln und zieht Draco hinter sich her die Treppe hoch.

In diesem Teil des Schosses war Draco bisher nur selten gewesen, daher weiß er auch nicht, wohin der Andere ihn hinführt.

Draco kommt kurz der Gedanke, dass Oskar wohl kein Slytherin ist, denn sonst hätten sie sich wahrscheinlich eher in den unteren Korridoren einen Raum gesucht. Er schiebt diesen Gedanken aber schnell beiseite. „_Ist doch egal, ich will heute Nacht meinen Spaß haben und nicht mehr!"_

Zuerst war Draco davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich einfach ein leeres Klassenzimmer suchen würden, aber jetzt ist er sich damit nicht mehr so sicher. Der Andere scheint ein genaues Ziel anzustreben und als Draco gerade nachfragen will, bleiben sie vor einer leeren Wand stehen.

„Einen Moment" erwidert der Andere und beginnt vor der Wand auf und ab zu laufen. Als er zum dritten Mal an Draco vorbei geht, veränderte sich die Wand und eine hölzerne Türe erscheint genau vor ihm.

Und plötzlich weiß Draco, wo sie sind. „Der Raum der Wünsche" flüsterte er. Dies ist der Raum, in dem Potter und seine Freunde im letzten Jahr immer verschwunden sind und in den er nie rein gekommen ist. Dies kann nur bedeuten, dass sein Begleiter einer aus Dumbledors Armee ist.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Draco kann nur nicken und folgt dem anderen in den Raum der Wünsche.

***

Als sie den Raum betreten, erstrahlt dieser in hellem Kerzenschein. Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes prasselt ein herrliches Feuer im Kamin, davor stehen ein großes Sofa mit einem kleinen Tisch. Auf dem Tisch stehen eine Flasche Champagner und eine Schale mit Weintrauben, Erdbeeren und anderen Leckereien (Anmerkung der Autorin: Schlagsahne oder Schokosoße??? *XXX* ).

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befindet sich ein großes Himmelbett.

Harry ist ein bisschen verunsichert, weil sein Gegenüber immer noch total versteinert da steht. Aber immerhin kennt ja nicht jeder Schüler den Raum der Wünsche und es kann einen schon irritieren, dass es einen Raum wie diesen, geschaffen für ein Rendezvous, hier in Hogwarts gibt. Er geht daher erst einmal rüber zum Tisch und schenkt für beide von dem perlenden Getränk ein.

Als Harry die beiden Gläser gefüllt hat, wendet er sich wieder dem anderen zu. Dieser steht immer noch wie erstarrt in der Türe.

„Na wer braucht hier jetzt einen Drink um lockerer zu werden." bemerkt er lächelnd, drückt ihm eines der Gläser in die Hand und hält ihm das andere entgegen um anzustoßen.

***

Als Draco das Glas in seiner Hand spürt, erwacht er wieder aus seiner Erstarrung.

„_Ist doch scheißegal, ob er nun einer von Potters Freunden ist oder nicht! Ich wollte heute einfach einen netten Abend haben und da kann es mir doch scheißegal sein, wer er ist. Wir sehen uns sowieso nie wieder und außerdem weiß er ja auch gar nicht wer ich bin!"_

Er stößt mit dem Anderen an, „Auf einen schönen Abend" und trinkt sein Glas in einem Zug leer.

***

Harry muss grinsen. „_Das sieht ja fast so aus, als müsse er sich erst Mut antrinken, was für ein Casanova." _

„Nicht so hastig." Und damit zieht er ihn zu sich auf das Sofa und schenkt die Gläser noch einmal nach. Nachdem sie auch diese geleert haben, beschließt Harry, erst mal die Neugierde des Anderen zu befriedigen.

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche, schon mal was davon gehört?" Da der Blonde ihm nur kurz zunickt und ansonsten nicht weiter reagiert, sondern sich weiter wie in Trance im Raum umschaut, beschließt Harry erst einmal weiter zu erzählen: „Der Raum erscheint einem immer dann, wenn man etwas Bestimmtes, ganz dringend braucht. Er passt sich den Bedürfnissen genau an. Findest du nicht, dass er für uns genau das Richtige ausgewählt hat?"

Während Harry dies erzählt, streichelt seine Hand gleichzeitig zärtlich über das Bein des Anderen. Es scheint auch zu funktionieren, denn der Blonde wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit langsam wieder auf Harry

Jetzt wo ihm wieder Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wird, nimmt sich Harry ein paar Weintrauben und beginnt diese langsam und genüsslich zu essen. Jede seiner Bewegungen wird von dem anderen genau verfolgt.

„Süß oder sauer?" unterbricht dieser endlich die Stille.

„Wie bitte?" erwidert Harry ganz unschuldig.

„Die Weintrauben!"

„_Jetzt hab ich ihn", _freut sich Harry und antwortet: „Süß."

„Darf ich probieren?"

„Aber sicher, die sind…" weiter kommt Harry jedoch nicht, da der Andere sich zu ihm herüber gebeugt hat und ihn sanft küsst. Harry ist so überrascht, dass er den Kuss gar nicht erwidert.

„Mhhh stimmt, süß" sagte der Blonde, nachdem er sich aus dem Kuss zurückgezogen hat und nimmt sich nun selbst eine Erdbeere und lässt diese langsam zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden.

Harry verfolgt die Erdbeere wie hypnotisiert mit seinen Augen, bis diese im Mund des anderen verschwindet. „Muss ich auch mal probieren" murmelte er leise, bevor er sich zu dem Anderen hinüberbeugt und ihn küsst.

„_Dieses Spiel gefällt mir"_, denkt sich Harry, der mittlerweile auf dem anderen liegt und beginnt ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dann nimmt er sich eine weitere Erdbeere und lässt den Anderen ein kleines Stück abbeißen, bevor er beginnt, mit dieser den Hals entlang und über den freigelegten Oberkörper zu fahren. Als Harry mit seinem Werk zufrieden ist, beginnt er die Spur, welche die Erdbeere auf der weichen Haut hinterlassen hat, mit der Zunge nachzufahren.

Diese sinnlichen Bewegungen bringen den Blonden zum erzittern und er stöhnt leise auf, was Harry dazu anspornt seine Zungenfertigkeiten noch auszuweiten. Als er jedoch beginnt sich an der Hose des Anderen zu schaffen zu machen, drückt dieser ihn von sich weg und flüstert:

„Nicht hier!" und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.

(Anmerkung der Autorin: Meine Beta hat mich netterweise daran erinnert, dass der Raum der Wünsche keine Lebensmittel produziert (Band 7), aber hätte ich diese Szene wirklich löschen sollen??? Ich denke nicht *grins*)

***

Draco zieht den Anderen vom Sofa hoch, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und schiebt ihn in Richtung des großen Himmelbettes. Er lenkt ihn so, dass er mit den Kniekehlen an die Kante des Bettes stößt und Draco ihn langsam auf den Rücken gleiten lassen kann, sodass er jetzt auf ihm liegt.

„ So ist es schon viel bequemer" flüstert Draco, was der andere mit einem leichten Stöhnen beantwortet. Nun beginnt Draco mit seinen Küssen den Körper des anderen zu erkunden. Jeden Zentimeter, den er freilegt erkundet er erst mit seinen Händen, dann mit seinen Lippen und zum Schluss mit seiner Zunge. „Er _schmeckt gut, irgendwie herb und gleichzeitig ein wenig salzig_."

Nachdem Draco den Oberkörper des anderen vollständig entkleidet hat, setzt er sich auf, um sich selbst seines Hemdes zu entledigen. Dabei betrachtet er den vor sich Liegenden, welcher sich verführerisch räkelt und versucht ihn wieder zu sich herunterzuziehen.

_Mhhh, er sieht noch besser aus, als ich gedacht habe. Muskulös, aber dennoch grazil. _An der Seite des Rumpfes entdeckt Draco eine feine Narbe. Als er mit dem Finger darüberfährt beginnt der andere zu kichern.

„Nicht, ich bin kitzelig!" Mit diesen Worten umfasst er Dracos Hände und drückt in nach hinten, bis beide ihre Position getauscht haben. Dann beginnt er Dracos Oberkörper auf die gleiche Weise, wie er vorher, zu erkunden.

Als er an Dracos Hose angekommen war, schien er leichte Probleme mit dem Verschluss zu haben, doch als Draco ihm helfen wollte, schlug dieser ihm leicht auf die Finger.

„Nichts da, meins!" und mit einem grinsen entledigte er sich schließlich des störenden Kleidungsstückes.

Draco konnte es gar nicht fassen als der andere ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnte. _Mein Gott, wo hat der das nur gelernt…_ und er kam schnell zum Höhepunkt.

***

Harry war sehr mit sich zufrieden, als der andere in seinem Mund zum Höhepunkt kam. Bei ihm selber fehlte auch nicht mehr viel. Dennoch ließ er von dem anderen ab, lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete ihn, bis sich dessen Atmung langsam wieder beruhigte.

Der andere öffnete seine Augen und sah sich suchend um. Als er Harry am anderen Ende des Bettes entdeckte, begann er zu lächeln und kam langsam zu ihm herüber. Er kuschelte sich an Harrys Seite und führ mit seinem Finger die Konturen Muskulatur nach.

Seine Finger wanderten langsam tiefer und begannen nun Harry zu verwöhnen, bis auch dieser zum Höhepunkt kam.

Sie kamen beide in dieser Nacht noch diverse Male zum Höhepunkt, bevor sie im Morgengrauen aneinander gekuschelt und erschöpft einschliefen.

***

Harry erwacht, weil ihm die Sonne hell ins Gesicht scheint. „_Was für ein verrückter Traum"_, denkt er und will nach seiner Brille, welche immer auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett liegt, greifen. Doch da ist kein Nachttisch und als Harry sich erschrocken aufsetzt, fällt ihm auf, dass er gar nicht in seinem Schlafsaal ist. Da wird ihm bewusst, dass das überhaupt kein Traum gewesen ist.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis dreht er sich langsam um, um zu sehen, ob der Casanova noch neben ihm liegt, doch die andere Seite des Bettes ist leer.

Einerseits ist Harry darüber erleichtert, denn er weiß immer noch nicht, mit wem er da eigentlich die Nacht verbracht hat und wie dieser wohl am heutigen Morgen auf ihn reagieren würde. Andererseits ist er aber auch traurig darüber.

Es war einfach eine unglaubliche Nacht, die er für immer in Erinnerung behalten würde, auch wenn er nie erfahren würde, wer der geheimnisvolle Casanova eigentlich gewesen ist.

Und mit einem Lächeln auf den immer noch geschwollenen Lippen kuschelt Harry sich zurück in die Kissen um noch ein wenig den Duft des anderen zu genießen und in Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht zu schwelgen.

ENDE*

Oder doch nicht?

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Eigentlich sollte die Geschichte hier zu Ende sein, aber irgendwie reizt es mich schon, die Story weiter auszubauen, auch wenn ich noch keine konkrete Idee habe. Was meint ihr? Ist die Story schon ausgeschöpft und das große Geheimnis wird nie gelüftet, oder muss da noch eine Fortsetzung kommen?

Es liegt an euch ( Mary Marvellous, dein Review zum 2. Teil nehme ich schon mal als ja, für eine Fortsetzung ;-) )!

Ich erwarte (erhoffe) viele viele Reviews…

Seite 4 von 4


	4. Nachwort

Nachwort

Ok, ihr habt entschieden. Da die meisten, genau wie ich, für eine Fortsetzung sind, mache ich mich ans schreiben. Das erste Kapitel ist schon fast fertig.

Die Fortsetzung wird wahrscheinlich „Ein Maskenball, der nicht vergessen werden kann" heißen, wenn meine Beta mich nicht von etwas anderem überzeugt ;-).

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Snake 3, ich kann es einfach nicht lassen. Und danke dass du mir für meinen Bachelor die Daumen drückst.

Dragonia, für das Aussehen von Oscar Wilde hab ich einfach meine Fantasie spielen lassen. Ich hab die Bilder auch gegoogled (schreibt man das so???) und mich nur an der Kleidung und der Frisur orientiert. Stell ihn die einfach so vor, wie du magst, Orlando Bloom war ja schon mal keine schlechte Idee ;-)

Sunnysun, die Szene, die du ansprichst, ist mir echt schwer gefallen überhaupt zu schreiben. Ich wäre am liebsten in meinen Laptop rein geklettert, aber das in Worte zu fassen ist schwerer als ich gedacht habe. Ich bemüh mich aber und kann dich nur auf das 2. Kapitel der Fortsetzung vertrösten.

Mary Marvellous, Dark, .Padfoot über die Inhalte wird noch nichts verraten, aber ihr habt mich auf Ideen gebracht (An Snape hatte ich bisher noch garnicht gedacht, dass wird lustig *böse grins*)

Und nochmals herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer, auch wenn ich euch hier nicht namentlich genannt habe.


	5. Fortsetzung

ES GEHT WEITER!!!!

_**Teil 2: Ein Maskenball, der nicht vergessen werden kann**_

_**.net/s/5517320/1/Ein_Maskenball_der_nicht_vergessen_werden_kann**_

_**Teil 3: Das Geheimnis eines Maskenballs wird gelüftet**_

.net/s/5729262/1/Das_Geheimnis_eines_Maskenballs_wird_geluftet


End file.
